Fungus is a type of microorganism that causes fungal infection. A fungal infection is an inflammatory condition in which fungi multiply and invade the skin, the digestive tract, the genitals and other body tissues, particularly the lungs and liver. Fungal infections mainly include superficial and systemic fungal infections. Fungal infections are more common in people taking antibiotics, corticosteroids, immunosuppressant drugs and contraceptives. The fungal infections are prominent in people with endocrine disorders, immune diseases and other conditions such as obesity, AIDS, tuberculosis, major burns, leukemia and diabetes.
The current antifungal agents belong to various groups like polyenes, heterocyclic benzofuran, allylamines, antimetabolites, azoles, glucan synthesis inhibitors, etc. out of which azoles are presently the most extensively used antifungal agents. Azoles are further classified into imidazoles and triazoles. Fluconazole belongs to the family of triazole antifungals. Fluconazole is an important antifungal agent which is orally active and has low toxicity but its extensive use has resulted in emergence of fluconazole-resistant fungal strains. Therefore, it is necessary to meet the long-felt need to develop novel fluconazole analogues which exert high anti-fungal activity against various fungi. The presence of one triazole ring, halogenated phenyl ring and tertiary alcoholic oxygen functionality in azole class of compounds, is necessary for antifungal activity.
The racemic fluconazole analogues containing thiophene moiety of Formula (2) and their excellent fungicidal activities have already been described in the commonly assigned International Patent Publication WO 2010/046912, including methods of preparing such racemic compounds. The racemic compounds have antifungal activity against various fungi.
The racemic compounds have the formula:

Wherein, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are defined as above.
In the present disclosure, it is shown that one of the enantiomers of a chiral fluconazole analogues containing a thiophene moiety has enhanced antifungal activity, when compared to the corresponding racemic compound. There is a need to develop compounds having high antifungal activity against various fungal strains.
The present disclosure seeks to provide enantiomers of chiral fluconazole analogues of Formula (1a) and Formula (1b) containing thiophene moiety, and processes of making such enantiomers, in effort to come up with antifungal agents having a broad spectrum of antifungal activity.